Levels
Level List Stars On Hero's Troop Determining Hero Training Option When trying to determine what type of Training you need or want, you can simply calculate how much XP each training type will provide you. You need to know the value that a single XP Boost Provides - Call that B. You can see the boost amount by hovering your mouse over the "Add Exp" button. Amount of this boost is determined with the level of your Tower of Trials, although the exact calculations is still unknown. For Basic training, every hour of training provides you with 2*B. For example, see this calculation below. Total Exp Gain with Basic Boost Rate: If you used the gold training boost, this amount will increased with the rate given for each options: Total Exp Gain: (calculation method: boost * duration * exp/hour) Hope this detail will help you determine which is the best training choices you'd like to choose, but keep in mind that each option have it's own price. *nb: after v1.4 update, the browser-based game is no longer have the 2 hours training choices. Prices for 2 hours training duration will be price for 8 hours training duration and 8 hours price is for 24 hours. Meanwhile, 24 hours gold price still also available as a subsidary choice of 24 hours silver price. Tips On Deciding Best Training Choices Upon deciding the best training choices for your heroes, there are some aspects to be considered. They are: #Your Daily Activity #Online Time Potential #How fast you need to train a hero? #The amount of gold on hand. Option 1: Daily Active Player If you manage to be online often in a day, and can log in daily, there are three best option for your heroes' training, based on amount of gold you have *With no gold: 24 hours training choices with basic speed (100%) *With low gold: 24 hours training choices with advanced speed (150%) - Costs 5 golds per hero *With some gold: 24 hours training choices with golden speed (200%) - Costs 10 golds per hero Option 2: Player On-the-Go If you manage to go on some vacation or trip, longer training duration will be the best option, but this option will cost you more gold. The best option I suggest when you about to go on some trip is to share your account with someone you trust to keep your hero on training. Although me myself won't suggest this option of training, I will keep give the two best option of this condition. The option also categorized based on amount of gold you have on hand. *With low or no gold: SHARE YOUR ACCOUNT WITH SOMEONE YOU TRUST SO THEY CAN DO DAILY TRAINING FOR YOUR HEROES. *With some gold: 72 hours training choices with advanced speed (150%) - Costs 55 golds per hero *With bunch of gold: 72 hours training choices with golden speed (200%) - Costs 60 golds per hero NEVER CHOOSE PLATINUM OR DIAMOND TRAINING SPEED. IT SOMEHOW TOO EXPENSIVE, SINCE EACH GOLD SHOUD WORTH +10% TO THE SPEED, REGARDING TO THE REST THREE CHOICES. ALSO, NEVER BOUGHT 24 TRAINING DURATION WITH GOLD IF THERE IS OPTION TO BUY IT WITH SILVER. Category:Hero Category:List Category:Data Category:Help Category:Guides Category:Chart